waysideschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason
Jason Van Dusen was a boy on the 30th story with a small face and the second biggest mouth in class losing only to Joy. He is best friends with Stephen and secretly in love with Allison. ROLES 2. Mrs. Jewls: In the story of Mrs. Jewls, Jason raises his hand only to be called a chimpanzee (then a gorilla) by Mrs. Jewls until he corrects her. He then taps Todd on the shoulder tellin him he liked it better when Mrs. Jewls thought all the children were monkeys, to which Todd agrees. 7. Calvin: In the story of Calvin, Jason makes fun of Calvin telling him to have fun on the nineteenth story. Later when Calvin comes back, Jason is surprised that Calvin delivered the nonexistent note. 12. Jason: focusing story 13. Rondi: In the story of Rondi, Jason tells Todd that he and everyone next to Rondi were laughing at the joke she didn't tell. 16. D.J.: In the story of D.J., Jason comes to school late and is very upset. But the first thing he see's is Dameon's smile and he felt a little better, then he saw Rondi's toothless grin and even began to smile like everyone else. But when he saw the piano on D.J.'s face he fell to the floor laughing. That caused everyone else to start laughing. 21. Ron: In the story of Ron, Jason tells Ron to scram after Deedee tells him to get out of here. Then when Ron and Louis are teamed up Jason says "all right" they'll team will kill them. The next day Jason and Deedee's first lines are swapped. 22. The Three Eric's: In the story of The Three Eric's, Jason walks by and says hi to Eric Ovens only to be answered by all the Eric's until he corrects them. He also tells the joke about the Eric's making the whole school tip over which annoys Eric Bacon. He taps Jason on the shoulder and claims he's not fat, but Jason ask's Eric his name then says he's fat and calls him "Fatso." 23. Allison: In the story of Allison, Jason is first seen teasing her along with all the other boys in Mrs. Jewls class. After Allison scares them the boys all just return to their desks. Later, Jason tagged her thinking she was playing freeze tag. Allison scared him again and he left. 27. Joy: In the story of Joy, Jason was blamed for eating Dameon's turkey sandwich since Joy put the Baggie on his desk. When Jason came up after Joy acted like she found the Baggie and Mrs. Jewls put his name on the blackboard under the word DISCIPLINE to which Jason complained without saying anything. But at the end of the day his name was erased and Jason forgot about the whole thing. 28. Nancy: In the story of Mac (30th Story) Jason is surprised that Nancy traded names and became Mac. Jason admits that he doesn't like his name and calls out if anyone wants to trade with him. Terrence allows him to trade and Jason prevents Maurecia from trading with Terrence. Later when Leslie (who was really Eric Bacon) asks him what they're gonna do he calls Jason, Mrs. Jewls. But Jason says his name is Maurecia but his new name was really Terrence. In the end Jason gets his old name back. 29. Stephen: In the story of Stephen, Jason calls him stupid despite him being his best friend. Stephen calls him stupid too and reminds him about their relationship to which Jason agrees slightly disappointed. 1. Spelling: Jason answers the problem: egg+egg that's page. 5. Recess: When Allison comes by to ask if anyone wants to play freeze tag Jason says he will. He likes basketball a lot he also has a love interest with Allison. 6. Science, Geography, etc.: 1. A package for Mrs. Jewl: Mrs. Jewls asked Jason to spell tired but he spelt sleepy.